


Wall Sex

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Gun Play, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Drifter and Shaxx come to an agreement over who gets a new arena.





	Wall Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of the Drifter and Shaxx competing over some of the new territories (Shaxx for Crucible use and Drifter for Gambit) so imagine this confrontation taking place in the EDZ Gambit arena. I did not want to waste words in a short drabble describing a place I literally don't remember the name of. The tunnel in question is the place I go to hide when enemy invaders are spamming line riffles.

  The, not entirely unfamiliar, weight of a weapon against the back of his helmet prompts Shaxx to straighten slowly, single horn scraping the low tunnel ceiling above the Crucible Master and his unexpected guest.

  “Surprise.” Glee drips from the whispered greeting.

   It’s less of a guess and more of a grim surety that rumbles out of Shaxx’s mouth followed by an irritated sigh. “Drifter. How many of my Redjacks did you dismantle to get the drop on me?”

  “Just the two. Much better than last time eh? Or worse, I guess, if we’re measuring the usefulness of your frames.”

  The Titan plays along as he tries to determine exactly how deadly the weapon pressed against him might be. Knowing the Drifter, it could be anything. But if they keep talking, sooner or later there will be an opening. “Last time our paths crossed, you disabled my ship and sent me crashing into the ocean with an entire unit. I haven’t been swimming since.”

  The Drifter’s soft laugh rolls around the tunnel. “Yeah, those were the good ol’ days weren’t they?”

  Despite the genuine seeming warmth of nostalgia, the barrel presses a bit more insistently into Shaxx’s helm.

  “But I didn’t haul ass over here for some reminiscin’. Saw you touch down with your tin soldiers and thought I better be letting you know this territory is already claimed by yours truly. So you best march on out of here before I have to prove my ownership.”

  Shaxx’s chuckle reverberates in the cramped space. “Do I look threatened?”

  “Hard to tell.” Drifter taps metal to metal like the smarmy little shit he is. “You got a hell of a poker face.”

  On the second tap Shaxx flies into motion, curling chin to collar to avoid the shot Drifter squeezes off instinctively and whirling to grapple Drifter's gun hand. As the shot echoes, a heavy boot slams into Shaxx’s instep but it’s only a distraction for the knife that flashes in Drifter’s off hand as it slices across the Titan’s leather collar. Shaxx snags the off wrist, twists and slams twice until the impact of Drifter’s elbow against old stone forces him to drop the knife with a snarl. Drifter kicks off the wall with both feet and some well-timed, inhuman assistance and smashes Shaxx into the opposite side of the tunnel, stunning the man but just barely. The fight simmers immediately to light scuffling of feet and braced arms, as the two find themselves at something of an impasse. Shaxx grips the Drifter’s throat rather securely but hard metal also digs into one of Shaxx’s most vulnerable areas.

    “Give you a choice.” Drifter manages a smug smirk even as he rasps his terms. “One, you stay and you get your dick shot off.”

   The barrel of his handcannon digs into the tender space of Shaxx’s groin and the Crucible Master grits his teeth beneath his helm and wills himself not to wring Drifter’s neck right then and there.

   “Or option two, you agree to leave peacefully and I give you a little parting gift.”

   The weapon changes trajectory, hard lines teasing instead of threatening.

   Shaxx has gone the entirety of his respectably long life without having his dick shot off. There doesn’t seem to be any reason to end that streak now. Especially when this beachfront arena has an open kill zone a mile wide. He’s training Guardians to be smart, not reckless and this area is useless to Shaxx now that he’s investigated more thoroughly. Conceding the area also means he knows of at least one more place he might find the Drifter if he ever sees the need, Traveler forbid.

   The grip around Drifter’s throat eases and that’s all the permission Drifter needs to ease his off hand toward the wide belts slung across Shaxx’s hips. “Knew you were a sensible man.”

   Shaxx snorts. It's not the first time Shaxx and Drifter have fucked but, every time, Shaxx does think it should really be the last.

   Undressing is a somewhat awkward affair since Drifter doesn’t seem keen to ask for Shaxx’s assistance or to remove the gun from the Titan’s groin. Still, the man does manage to wrestle Shaxx’s pants down to his thighs and offers a cheeky whistle before moving to his own clothing. Finally, Drifter holsters his gun- seemingly confident Shaxx isn’t either going to change his mind or take a swing with his pants down and idly tugging his own cock while he waits to find out exactly what the Drifter has in mind. The Drifter also disrobes to the bare minimum, shoving his pants down to mid thigh and tossing the tail of his coat over his hip as he turns and braces against the wall, presenting his ass with obvious intent.

   “Well, come on. My parting gift. Don’t get shy now.”

    Drifter’s dick sways between his legs, shiny and hard and Shaxx has to wonder exactly what it is about the situation that has the man so ready.

    “I don’t have anything on me.” Shaxx admits as he takes a cautious step forward. He may not like the Drifter much but he doesn’t exactly want to shove his dick in a dry hole either. Lube isn’t something he typically brings to a battlefield and he sure as hell isn’t about to risk his Ghost for the sake of a transmat.

   “No problem. Told you I saw you touch down, didn’t I?” The Drifter reaches back a single hand to spread his cheeks and reveal the slick gleam of his hole, already prepared.

   "Confident, aren't you?"

   Drifter exhales sharply into the wall as Shaxx swats his hand away and lines his cock up. "When your batting average is as high as mine, you- SON OF A MOTHERFUCKIN' PSION!"

   "I assumed you'd been properly stretched," Shaxx comments dryly as the Drifter squirms on the entirety of his cock.

   "My mistake," the Drifter grits out as he claws at the wall. But there's just a hint of a smile and a welling drop of pre-come that says otherwise.

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> In the distance...  
> Arcite: Did you hear a gunshot?  
> Redjack #2: Oh look! A butterfly!  
> Arcite: Hold on! You can't just leave your post like- Hey! Oh bollocks.


End file.
